Solitia
by Angel Descendant
Summary: It's finally the time for Rina to return back to the ocean. On a full moon, she finally finds the greatest challenge she might ever encounter: saying goodbye to the man she loves. Written in Rina's POV. Is part Songfic.


A/N: First Mermaid Melody Fanfic. Please review.

Disclaimer: Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch is by Pink Hanamori and Michiko Yokote.

_Sayonara Solitia_ is a song at the ending of Chrno Crusade by Kajiura Yuki and performed by Chiba Saeko.

* * *

The wind... seemed peaceful. It wasn't how I expected it to be. I was almost there. I was almost at the trashing of the salty water and the gentle rolling of the waves as it reflected the intangible beauty of the moon. The ever so beautiful sea...

Maybe **beautiful** wasn't the word I must be using to describe that salt-covered body of water.

I could only stare at it, a feeling in my gut I didn't desire having. For the first time, I hate the sea for being so cruel.

I hate the sea for doing this to me. I hate the sea for making me leave this place they call land.

I hate the sea for forcing myself to leave the person I was holding onto as I rode this motorcycle. I hate the sea, because I know... this will be the last time I might ever see him again.

"We're here Rina." I didn't notice of how quick everything was really happening. Soon it would be all over. Everything I tried so hard to assemble over the last four years I have been on land were all toppling down one by one.

"Rina?"

He turned at look at me, his helmet no longer shielding his face. He no longer wore those glasses that he used to place on those eyes three years ago. He first grabbed me with those eyes, those eyes that would look at the utmost joy whenever he sees me.

"I want to show you something."

I only took off the helmet and began running through the rocks that were colossal as well as dim.

I could hear his feet chasing after me. I didn't look back and continued hopping from rock to rock, for I noticed tears silently rolling down my cheeks.

When we were at the edge of those rocks, the tears barely stopped flowing as I came to a halt. Biting my lip, I fought the urge to turn my gaze at him when I no longer heard his footsteps.

"It's beautiful."

_Yes it is. _I couldn't utter those words to him anymore. I could only stare at the luminosity the moon tried so hard to shine through, a radiant dawn against the dark, star-strewn veil and at the soft motion of the calm black ocean.

We continued marvelling at this masterpiece for a while. I could hear him pace to my side.

"You're crying Rina." So he noticed at the end. I turned to face him. It was the same, flushed-with-concern expression he had before. It was easy to discern, but hard to confront.

"You know, Hamasaki Masahiro?" I smiled as I peered at the moon, trying to ignore the wetness my eyes were trying so hard to fight off. "Before, I really never thought about that thing they called love. I thought that it was a huge weakness; a weakness people, human or mermaid could fall through, with a terrible price in store. I was right about that, yet I never thought I could fall prey to such a trap." My voice was choking; I can't do anything about it. "I never thought I would fall in love. Especially with someone like you."

I wanted to let out this scream now... Everything was just too heart-wrenching.

"I'm returning to the ocean Masahiro."

There was a slight pause.

"We-well that's just great! Then you would be able to see your companions again."

"You don't understand." The tears were falling harder now. My heart was pumping wildly. It's just too much. I don't want this to happen so fast. "When I return, I'll no longer be coming back. I won't be able to live as a human anymore."

He then took my hand and stared at me carefully. His eyes stung painfully.

"So it's true." He simpered as he then looked at the moon. I was helpless; this was a lot more hurting than him grieving by my side. "Well," he then shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped. You are a mermaid princess after all."

"Y-you're not-"

"Angry? Sad? Even if I display those emotions, it won't change anything. You said earlier that love is a kind of trap. Maybe you are right, maybe you are wrong. But sometimes, it is. If you let love overtake the life you're living into, you won't be able to focus in your real desire Rina. Then that is just unfair."

I didn't look at him any longer. "Maybe." Was all I muttered.

Then, the world came crashing down before me. I felt hot tears waterfalling down. For everything to end like this...

"_Daisuki to omou kara ne,kizutsu ittari, tomadottari._

_(Because I love you so much, that I hurt you, that I'm so confused,)_

...It's just so unreasonable.

"_Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta_

_(Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born)_

Hey Masahiro, did you remember that time, when I never told you anything about me?

"_Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai_

_(I always wanted to see you right away)_

It was because I was pretty scared at what you'll think at a fish out of water like me.

"_Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru yo_

_(I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?)_

"_Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka ne mune wo shinjiru yo_

_(Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart)_

But when you said you were descended from a man who was rescued by a legendary mermaid, I thought it was only coincidental. But when you said that it sounds crazy for someone who believed in mermaids and said you believed in them when you look at me, I realized...

"_Sayonara Solitia, ashita he_

_(Farewell Solitaire, to tomorrow)_

...you loved me Masahiro, and you're sudden confession made me not want to hang out with you anymore.

He then stared at me, his face still serious as I then felt strange.

"_Chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone_

_(Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough)_

_Nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai_

_(This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you)_

It was only when I noticed, that my voice was acting on its own and somehow, as I stared at my reflection, my eye color was changing into yellow green...

"_Mada shiroi yoakke wo miokutte_

_(We still have to see of the white dawn)_

I felt my feet slowly having seizures, as it tried to put itself together.

"_Konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aeta no to_

_(Why was I able to run across someone this important?)_

It seems strange. I thought humans weren't to be trusted. But-

"_Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de, sabishi sa kieru yume wo miru no_

_(Holding onto these fingers they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness.)_

"_Sayonara Solitia..."_

Why the hell did love bind me in these strings too complicated to untangle?

Solitia... Solitaire... Gem cuts...

It was only when I noticed all that remained of my clothes was that shell bra and all that remained of my feet was a seaweed green tail, laden with coral rings. He was only the one supporting me.

"_Mou hitori jyanai kara..."_

_(Because I'm no longer alone,)_

You are a gem to me... A precious diamond...

"_Ashita mezameru no, anata to_

_(Tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you)_

A diamond I can't destroy.

"The sunrise." I heard him say. His bitter voice continued echoing. But as I turned at the orange painted sky did I suddenly realize-

"_Daisuki na hito dakara ne, sobani iru mamotteru_

_(Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side protecting you)_

Maybe this was right. This can be the only solution to uncomplicated things. If I did this, then I can protect him when more demons came. But... it just seems so painful.

"_Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni, umarete yokatta"_

_(I'm so glad I was born on this world that connects me to you)_

It then all happened in an instant, as the sun's form was only a yellow crescent, rising to the fire-lit sky.

He kissed me.

I was finally in my mermaid form. The spell was no longer working. But somehow, when I felt his warm lips against mine, I felt very light.

It was only when I noticed he was carrying me into the ocean, my life on land would soon reach the end of the beginning.

He then broke off as he placed me onto the salty water.

"I- I don't know what to say-"

"Just don't say anything." He smiled, though this time, his eyes no longer emitted a positive feeling. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," was all I can say, as he once more pulled me into an embrace.

With a swish of my tail, I then descended into the icy waters. Goodbye. That word, is pretty strong. But, sometimes goodbyes are the main step we should hop on first before going to the next chapter in our lives. The only way we can move on.

"Goodbye," I then screamed, as I felt wetness on my eyes. "Goodbye, and I love you."

Masahiro Hamasaki.

* * *

A/N: Man, it's pretty hard to create. I created it for a day since I had this longing to write all about my fave couple in MMPPP. Listen to _Sayonara Solitia._ It's a pretty good and sad song. Sorry for it being part songfic and all (as well as having dark overtones.) Hope you like it!


End file.
